Gnome
Gnomes were created by the Clockwork King. They are short creatures with incredible mental abilities. They are by far the most intelligent creatures in all of Nasria. There are some downsides to this mental ability, as they tend to have periods of manic activity where they will do large amounts of work, but they will eventually crash and sit in a dazed stupor for up to a day. The gnomes have a long history with the dwarves, and they are their closest ally. Every Dwarven mountainhold employs gnomes to work as technicians and to serve as advisors and bankers. Gnomes also usually serve as middlemen for dwarves when it comes to trading, as the dour attitudes of dwarves can be offputting. Forest gnomes live in harmony with nature and tend to keep to themselves. They typically gather with animals and fey and form small communities. They don't work with technological like their kin, but they tend to put more of an emphasis on their illusion magics. They are also the most physically fit of gnomes. Rock gnomes are by far the most populous of all gnomes. They live in the mountains, usually alongside dwarves. Rock gnomes are known far and wide for the contraptions they invent, whether useful or just entertaining. Deep gnomes or svirfneblin live in the depths of the Underdark. They are secretive and slow to trust others, but when their trust is gained they are just as warm and accommodating as their surface kin. They are perhaps the most goodhearted creatures that make the Underdark their home, and their settlements serve as resupply stations for Dwarven scouting parties and adventurers. * Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by 2. * Age: Gnomes mature at the same rate as humans, and most are expected to settle into adult life around the age of 40. They can live to 350 years on average, but it's not too uncommon for them to reach 500 years of age. * Alignment: Gnomes are generally Good. Those who tend towards Law are sages, engineers, researchers, scholars, investigators, or inventors. Those who tend towards Chaos are often minstrels, tricksters, wanderers, or fanciful jewelers. Gnomes are light-hearted, and even the tricksters amongst them favor harmless pranks over vicious schemes. * Size: Gnomes are between 3 and 4 feet tall and weigh around 40 pounds. Your size is Small * Speed: Your base walking speed is 25 feet. * Darkvision: Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Gnome Cunning: You have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saves against magic. * Languages: You can read, speak, and write Common and Gnomish Forest Gnome * Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity score increases by 1. * Natural Illusionist: You know the minor illusion cantrip. Intelligence is your spellcasting modifier for it. * Speak with Small Beasts: Through sound and gestures, you may communicate simple ideas with Small or smaller beasts. Rock Gnome * Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution score increases by 1. * Artificer's Lore: Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to magical, alchemical, or technological items, you can add twice your proficiency bonus instead of any other proficiency bonus that may apply. * Tinker: You have proficiency with artisan tools (tinker's tools). Using those tools, you can spend 1 hour and 10 gp worth of materials to construct a Tiny clockwork device (AC 5, 1 hp). The device ceases to function after 24 hours (unless you spend 1 hour repairing it to keep the device functioning), or when you use your action to dismantle it; at that time, you can reclaim the materials used to create it. You can have up to three such devices active at a time. When you create a device, choose one of the following options: ** Clockwork Toy: This toy is a c1ockwork animal, monster, or person, such as a frog, mouse, bird, dragon, or soldier. When placed on the ground, the toy moves 5 feet across the ground on each of your turns in a random direction. It makes noises as appropriate to the creature it represents. ** Fire Starter: The device produces a miniature flame, which you can use to light a candle, torch, or campfire. Using the device requires your action. ** Music Box: When opened, this music box plays a single song at a moderate volume. The box stops playing when it reaches the song's end or when it is closed. ** At your DM's discretion, you may make other objects with effects similar in power to these. The prestidigitation cantrip is a good baseline for such effects. Deep Gnomes * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 2, and your Dexterity score increases by 1. * Age. Deep gnomes are short-lived for gnomes. They mature at the same rate humans do and are considered full-grown adults by 25. They live 200 to 250 years, although hard toil and the dangers of the Underdark often claim them before their time. * Alignment. Svirfneblin believe that survival depends on avoiding entanglements with other creatures and not making enemies, so they favor neutral alignments. They rarely wish others ill, and they are unlikely to take risks on behalf of others. * Size. A typical svirfneblin stands about 3 to 3½ feet tall and weighs 80 to 120 pounds. Your size is Small. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. * Superior Darkvision. Your darkvision has a radius of 120 feet. * Gnome Cunning. You have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws against magic. * Stone Camouflage. You have advantage on Dexterity (stealth) checks to hide in rocky terrain. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Gnomish, and Undercommon. The svirfneblin dialect is more guttural than surface Gnomish, and most svirfneblin know only a little bit of Common, but those who deal with outsiders (and that includes you as an adventurer) pick up enough Common to get by in other lands